Shy Love Comes First
by Harukoshi
Summary: NaruHina Love Story Hinata finnaly decides to tell naruto she loves him!
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Hinata, Has sat back all her life and watched her friends have fun. And she sat there. Being shy with all these things bottled up inside her. And then there was a big bottle inside her heart that were filled with all her thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto!!Until she decides to come clean with Naruto. Which today just happens to be the day she'll do that!

"I'll tell him I love him," she thought to herself as she was walking toward Naruto's house. "But what if he rejects me?" she thought nervously as tears began to come to her eyes. But she bit her tongue and kept on walking straight toward Naruto's house. She didn't know if she should knock on the door of his house or just go home. "It's Hopeless!" she thought aloud. As she stood in front of the doorway. But she knocked anyway and the smiling Naruto came to the door. Hinata tried to keep herself from blushing but she couldn't help it. She just stared into his amazing blue eyes and said,"Naruto? Can I talk to you?" "Sure! Come on in Hinata!"he said, clueless. She sat timidly on the couch and tried to stall for time but since she said nothing, it wasn't really working. "So whats up Hinata?" Naruto asked. "U-umm well, N-naruto" Hinata stammered. " Yeah, what is it Hinata?" "Well, I-I really like you Naruto!"She said quickly as her face was turning bright red. "well, yeah I like you to Hinata!"Naruto said. "No, I mean I-i-I re-really like you Naruto!" Then there was silence…….

And see what happens in the sequel people!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Part two people!!

Instead of a reply, the only answer Naruto had given Hinata was leaning forward and gently kissing her on the lips.(shock!)Hinata didn't know to take it. It was a long kiss and she didn't even care. She sat there thnking inside her head,"well he certainly didn't reject me!" and he certainly didn't. when he was finally done, she just sat there, looking blank and stupid. Obviously she had no idea what to think about it.

"I really like you to Hinata" naruto said. She, being hinata and all, started crying and ran out of his house and slammed the door.

Now lets see what happened after through Naruto's eyes!

Naruto didn't know what he did wrong! He's like hinata ever since last year but he just couldn't tell her. and now, there he is, his turn to look blank and stupid. He tried to forget about it but he just couldn't!

The next day.

Naruto was on a mission with Kakashi and Sakura. He still couldn't get what happened with Hinata of of his mind but he had to. "I mean, after all it is a mission," he thought to himself. "maybe I can forget about it." Sakura came up beside him and asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. Sakura decided she should probably just back off and hope he doesn't screw up the mission.

A couple hours later(through hinata's eyes)

All hinata heard was yelling and screaming outside. She wiped her eyes as she walked out her door and into all the commotion. She saw shinobi carrying a body mat with someone on it. The rookie nine were standing by her house and sakura was running alongside the body mat, crying, she wondered what was happening..


	3. Chapter 3

A couple minutes later, Hinata found herself with the rookie nine running toward the hospital(or whatever its called!) and no one would tell her what was happening. Even if they did, she probably wouldn't be able to hear it because the yelling and things were soooo _loud! she didn't know who got hurt. Then it came through her mind that it could be Naruto, not Kakashi, they were both on the mission. "No!" hinata screamed aloud, she was now way behind the group. "what?!" Ino screamed, "we have to go hinata!"_

"_Nooooo!!" hinata shrieked, piercing everyone's ears. It felt like Hinata's soul had been possessed. She regained her conscious and started to quickly follow Ino to the hospital._

_They burst through the doors of the hospital entrance and called out Naruto's name. a nurse rushed them to the room. Hinata didn't know what she was thinking, but she absolutely could not bear to see Naruto. She was upset about what happened and she didn't know why. I mean, it was just a kiss! Was it really that bad? She knew she loved naruto, and now she knew that naruto loved her back. It was just to good to be true! It was all happening so fast. Maybe they should start dating. No! what would the rookie nine think? They would give her weird looks all the time and be like,"hey, you know that Hyuuga girl? Yeah, she's going out with that loser Uzumaki Naruto!" yes. that's what they would all do. But she believed in naruto! She knew that if he set his mind to something, he could always do it! But she still had the doubt in her head about what people would think. But its kind of obvious by now that people know she likes him. Everyone but naruto himself. But now he does. She needed to sort things out. She needed to talk to naruto. She walked to his room. Everyone had already left to go see if sakura and kakashi were ok. He was sleeping. She walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair beside it. She started talking, even though he probably couldn't hear her. "Naruto, if you can hear me, then please give these things some thought." she said to him. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier." "it was hard for me to realize that you liked me as much as I liked you." "its just to good!" she felt his hand, it was cold as ice. "I've always loved you hinata" he said. What? She thought he was asleep! "ever since we were twelve. Ever since our days in the academy._

_They talked for a very long time and hinata and naruto fell asleep together. Hinata's head fast asleep on naruto's chest, their hands joined together on the bed. They started dating the next day. They were together for an extremely long time. Naruto became hokage and hinata was a jounin sqaud leader. They eventually got married, and had a child. She was so proud of him. And he was so proud of her. What they had become was there only dream. Them being together. It was just to good to be true._

_that's all!! Sorry for the sudden ending!! You know all of them end like that. "they got married. Had a kid. The end" right? O theres not gonna be another one so I hoped you liked all of the chapters! There will be more naruhina hopefully where that came from, but right now im working on sakura and sasuke ones, and a lot just about sakuras life._

_Xoxo,_

_Gaaras little teddy bear._


End file.
